Amor en tiempos de Guerra
by neorosemon
Summary: UA. Ella es la esposa del dictador más temido. Él es un activista que lucha por derrocarlo. Sin embargo, estas diferencias no impedirán que vivan una historia de amor sin precedentes. Ella era como un hermoso pájaro en una jaula de oro, él el líder de la resistencia, un delincuente.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a vuestro honorable –o no tan honorable- señor, TiteKubo sama. Aunque no me ofendería si me los quisiera prestar para que los "Hitsumatistas" nos divirtamos a montones :).

Disfruten del comienzo de la historia! Nos leemos abajito :)

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Hacía mucho tiempo que en la soul society reinaba un régimen totalitario.

La alianza conocida como Soul society estaba integrado por tres estados independientes –Shinzou, Kyouka Suigetsu y Susumushi- gobernados por tres temibles tiranos más crueles: Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen y Gin Ichimaru.

Gin Ichimaru era el soberano de Shinzou, y gobernaba desde que la alianza había ganado la guerra, hacía siete años atrás.

Ichimaru era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, flaco, pálido, con cabellos plateados y una escalofriante sonrisa de zorro que jamás desaparecía, ni aun cuando era testigo de los genocidios que su ejército cometía. Aquél hombre parecía no tener sangre.

Rangiku Matsumoto era su orgullosa esposa. Con treinta y dos años en su haber, era una hermosa mujer de descendencia ruso japonesa, con larguísimos cabellos rubios y ojos claros como el cielo de verano; curvilíneo cuerpo y algo malcriada, acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de los mejores lujos, que conoció primer de la mano de sus padres –una familia de alcurnia y muy acaudalada- y luego de la mano de su esposo y mejor amigo, Gin –con quien hacía más de diez años que estaba casada y más de treinta que lo conocía-

Ella era el objeto más preciado del tirano. La única persona por la que alguna vez se había preocupado. La amaba con locura. Todo lo que había hecho –decía- lo había hecho por ella.

Él era posesivo y necesitaba siempre dominar y tener el control; ella era una alegre mujer frívola, que desconocía los aberrantes actos que la dictadura de su esposo cometía, y cuya mayor preocupación en la vida era encontrar un par de zapatos que no tuviese.

Tenían errores, sí. Tal vez demasiados. Pero ello no les impedía llevar una vida –que la rubia consideraba- perfecta.

Sin embargo el destino le tenía planes muy interesantes, que jamás se hubiesen imaginado.

* * *

"Hyorinmaru" menos conocido como Toushiro Hitsugaya era el líder de la resistencia. Un joven idealista de veintiocho años de edad, también de descendencia ruso-japonesa, que se evidenciaba en sus blancos cabellos y ojos aguamarina. De contextura física alta y fornida, con una constante expresión de molestia adornando su apolínea imagen.

Su familia había llegado a Shinzou cuando antes que él naciera, en búsqueda del trabajo que tanto necesitaban y esta tierra prometía. Sus padres y abuela siempre se habían esforzado para darle a él y sus hermanos un futuro mejor. Alguna vez, Toushiro había pensado en seguir la carrera de medicina. Pero todos aquellos sueños habían desaparecido con el desatar de la guerra, también conocida como "La batalla por Karakura" –Karakura era un territorio de enormes dimensiones en los cuales se decía que contenía petróleo, así como numerosos metales preciosos, oro en especial -.

La guerra comenzó cuando él tenía diez y siete años, y finalizó poco después de cumplir los veintiuno. En esos cuatro años, había visto morir a toda su familia, e incluso a su novia –Momo- por estar en desacuerdo con la política de los "Arrancar" –actuales gobernantes de la soul society-.

Jamás supo cómo había quedado con vida, pero supo perfectamente el por qué: Su misión en la vida era acabar con el régimen de Ichimaru. Destruirlo a él y todo lo que representase.

Hacía seis años atrás había formado una resistencia –Diamond dust rebellion-, quienes eran los causantes de los peores atentados y ataques al régimen vigente, obligándolos a vivir escondidos.

Lo que jamás habría imaginado es que el amor por una mujer podía hacer flaquear sus planes.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gusta cómo se planteó la historia? Les prometo mucho drama y Hitsumatsu :).**

**Les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen la molestia de leer mis fics! Espero que este sea de su agrado.**

**El prólogo fue cortito, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos se vienen mucho más largos :).**

**En breve estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de esta "aventura".**

**Gracias a todos, besotes!**

**Neorosemon**


	2. Capítulo I

CAPÍTULO I 

El día brillaba en Shinzou.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, su rostro se vio invadido por un cálido sol primaveral que bañó su perfecto rostro.

Sonrió, era otro hermoso día. Sabía que los tontos que daban el clima se habían equivocado: Auguraban una terrible tormenta para el día de hoy –lo que había aguado sus planes- pero al notar aquel brillante sol, decidió continuar con sus ellos después de todo.

Se levantó canturreando y alegre –como siempre lo hacía-. Gin hacía tiempo que se había levantado, _era un hombre muy trabajador_.

Entró a su enorme vestidor cargado únicamente con los mejores diseñadores.

-Veamos… ¿Qué sería apropiado para recorrer el centro comercial hoy?-se preguntó deleitándose la vista con aquellas piezas de arte. Tardó unos instantes pero se decidió por un par de jeans y camisa y chaquetilla de etiqueta francesa.

Recogió su cabello y se dirigió al desayunador de su enorme mansión, donde la esperaban con toda clase de exquisiteces. Se sentó cómodamente mientras era atendida como una reina, bueno, después de todo, ella era algo así como la reina del lugar.

Jamás se había interesado por las cosas que hacía su esposo en el trabajo. Su política era dejar el trabajo fuera de casa.

Aunque no lo pareciera, aquella mujer tan frívola era egresada de la carrera de derecho, pero actualmente no ejercía, sino que llevaba una vida de opulenta elegancia.

-Veo que has madrugado hoy, Ran chan-la saludó su esposo entrando al desayunador, besó su frente y se sentó a su lado.

-El día está hermoso como para dormir más tiempo-le sonrió y extendió una tostada que el cortésmente rechazó.

-Gracias, acabo de terminar. ¿Saldrás a algún lado?-preguntó un tanto perturbado. Si bien tenía un arsenal de guardaespaldas, los actos terroristas se habían incrementado notoriamente en el último tiempo, y siendo ella la esposa del tirano, se convertía en una tentadora víctima.

-Pensaba en ir al centro comercial hoy-le comentó-Es curioso que conozca los mejores lugares para comprar alrededor del mundo y no conozca el de nuestro propio país-bromeó.

El rostro Gin empalideció.

-Oh vamos Ran chan, si quieres ve a París, pero por favor, no salgas por aquí…

Cualquier mujer hubiese deseado que su esposo le dijese algo así, y hubiese aceptado sin dudarlo dos veces. Cualquier mujer, menos RangikuMatsumoto, quien ya estaba cansada de aquellas ciudades, siempre los mismos paisajes, las mismas cosas.

Inconscientemente estaba cansada de su vida.

Quería conocer el lugar en el que residía, no le gustaba sentirse un ave atrapada en una jaula de oro.

-Oh, por favor Gin. Quiero conocer, no me ocurrirá nada. Llevo a los guardaespaldas-sonrió insistente, pero él no cedería.

-Lo siento Ran chan, pero te lo prohíbo. Las cosas no están tranquilas para que estés saliendo. No olvides quién eres…

Dicho eso, salió del lugar sin más intensiones de discutir con ella, llevándose la última palabra. O por lo menos eso creía.

Cuando una idea aparecía en la mente de la rubia, no desaparecía por nada del mundo hasta que pudiese completarla. Quizás ese era su mejor virtud: La tenacidad.

Sonrió pícaramente pensando en cómo se escaparía del lugar, burlando a sus guardaespaldas.

No sería la primera vez.

* * *

-¿Entonces está todo listo?-preguntó el hombre de mirada aguamarina.

-Todo. Al mediodía explotará-comentó su segundo al mando, Shuuhei Hisagi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Este será un golpe terrible para Ichimaru, destruiremos una gran fuente de ingresos…

-…de sucios ingresos, Kazeshini-lo interrumpió el peliblanco-Todos sabemos que lejos de ser un "centro comercial", en aquel lugar se reúnen los traficantes de drogas y armas, es todo una fachada-bufó notoriamente enojado.

Hacía once años que mantenía aquella actitud: Era malhumorado y serio. Había sido infeliz desde el día que su familia fue cruelmente masacrada, y con ella todos sus sueños.

En aquel gran cuarto subterráneo se encontraban, además de los líderes del "Diamond dust" otros dos hombres más: Renji Abarai –mejor conocido como Zabimaru-, un inmigrante serbio que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su esposa e hijos; y Kira Izuru –o Wabisuke- un antiguo capitán de las fuerzas de Ichimaru, que había comprendido cuál era el bando correcto.

Luego de chasquearse los dedos, Toushiro se relamió los labios imaginando cómo resultaría su misión.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que lograban hacerlo sonreír. Destruir el régimen de Ichimaru y todo lo que represente.

-Creo que iré a ver como se desencadenan los sucesos. Es algo que no puedo perderme-meditó.

-Sabe que eso es peligroso. Podrían encontrarlo, Hyorinmaru taichou-le recordó Kira, quien, debido a la costumbre, llamaba a su líder "capitán".

-He estado presente muchas veces y nada me ha ocurrido. Estaré presente una vez más-sentenció poniéndose de pie, para luego cubrir su blanco cabello con la capucha de su chaqueta.

Salió muy tranquilo del lugar. Hoy sería un excelente día…

* * *

Rangiku caminaba maravillada por las calles de la ciudad. Era muy tranquila y cálida, con mucha gente caminando por sus calles. No entendía por qué Gin decía todo lo contrario de ella.

Frenaba constantemente a admirar todas las flores rojas que adornaban las ventanas y canteros del lugar. Era muy rústico. Le recordaba a un pequeño pueblo de Italia donde había pasado años en su adolescencia.

Una radiante sonrisa brillaba en su boca, y miraba cada detalle atentamente detrás de sus carísimos anteojos de sol.

Jamás había transitado por aquellas calles. Generalmente pasaba sus veranos en Italia e Inviernos en los Alpes Suizos, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para recorrer su cuidad.

_Soy una mala reina_ pensó y rió al tiempo que observaba el cielo nublarse. Quizás los del equipo meteorológico no se hubiesen equivocado después de todo.

* * *

Hyorinmaru estaba situado enfrente al centro comercial –cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta-, mirando el reloj con impaciencia.

_Solo cinco minutos…_

Cuando levantó la vista de aquel costoso reloj –único recuerdo de su padre- quedó paralizado al verla: Una finísima mujer, de cabellos color oro y un cuerpo escultural se encontraba mirando el cielo, que comenzaba a derramar sus primeras gotas.

Sus labios eran rosados, su nariz perfecta, y pudo notar –pese a la distancia- un seductor lunar sobre su boca.

El corazón del peliblanco se aceleró, al igual que su respiración. Una corriente eléctrica y terriblemente calurosa recorrió su cuerpo y pudo notar cómo, en su entrepierna, el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

Jamás había visto una mujer más hermosa que ella.

_Un minuto…_

Pronto un terrible estruendo sonó en el lugar y el piso comenzó a moverse. La mujer lucía completamente asustada, intentó correr pero se dobló un pie a causa de sus zapatos tan altos.

La estructura comenzó a derrumbarse.

No supo cuando pero se encontró corriendo en ayuda de aquella mujer. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, poniendo en peligro su propia vida para ayudar a una completa desconocida. Tan pronto como la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus brazos y emprendió la marcha una vez más.

Corrió esquivando los pedazos de concreto que caían pesada y violentamente al piso.

Ella se abrazó a él de manera casi instintiva e inhalo su olor, su masculino aroma. Por un momento se sintió embriagada por él, intentó mirarlo, pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo.

Su cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones, terror, adrenalina y un extraño calor que no supo reconocer. Sitió una presión en su pecho al sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndola. ¿Quién se suponía que era? ¿Por qué la había salvado?

Su héroe desconocido corrió con ella en brazos hasta un callejón desierto en el medio de la ciudad.

Lentamente la bajo. Las gotas de agua fueron en aumento hasta llegar a convertirse en una intensa lluvia, que empapó a ambos de pies a cabeza.

Quedaron frente a frente. Las manos de él se encontraban pegadas al costado de su cuerpo, pero las de ella todavía estaban apoyadas en el fuerte pecho de aquel desconocido. En un principio, temió levantar la mirada, pero luego decidió hacerlo.

Tímidamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de perfectas orbes aguamarina que la miraban con intensidad. Una intensidad que casi derrite a la empapada rubia. Sintió un fuerte calor recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación gratificantemente electrizante.

Aquél hombre era hermoso. La perfección de su rostro la había dejado sin respiración.

-Gracias…-susurró ella, aún abrumada por tanta belleza. Él apenas si sonrió.

A lo lejos comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de las patrullas de policía, y él reaccionó como un gato al que se echan un balde de agua: Salió corriendo tan pronto pudo y tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡No te vayas!-le gritó y luego comenzó a seguirlo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de correr con sus diez centímetros de taco y las calles empapadas y desniveladas.

Cayó al suelo numerosas veces, rasgo sus pantalones y arruinó por completo sus zapatos –ni hablar de lo inutilizable que habían quedado su camisa y chaquetilla-, pero aún así logró seguirlo cerca de cinco minutos hasta que lo perdió de vista en la zona portuaria, de carga y descarga de containers.

Valla, aquel lugar si que era horrible. Hasta podía sentir a las ratas chillar porque entraba agua en sus pequeños escondites. Iba a gritar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Bufó y comenzó a dar golpes en el piso, pateando charcos y haciendo un enorme escándalo.

Genial, ahora estaba más perdida que antes. _Maldito extraño_.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, teniendo la esperanza de que alguien trabajase un día como ese. Iba profiriendo insultos en voz muy alta hasta que sintió que una fuerte mano rodeaba su brazo y la arrojaba hacia adentro de un contenedor.

Comenzó a gritar, pero rápidamente una mano tapó su boca, aprisionándola entre una de las paredes del container, y el fuerte pecho de su captor. Con la mano libre, el hombre tomó la mano de ella que se dirigía a darle una bofetada.

-¡SILENCIO MUJER!-ordenó, ella hizo caso a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de gritarle por haberla asustado así-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES? ¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES?-le preguntó descubriéndole la boca. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, tanto era así que podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro.

La mueca de él era feroz, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida. Nunca nadie le había gritado así antes.

-Yo… quería agradecerte…-respondió entre la indignación y la sorpresa. Supo al instante que ponerse a gritarle a la única persona que podía ayudarla con su vuelta a casa, no era una buena opción.

-Ya lo has hecho, ahora vete-ordenó sin dejar de presionar aquel curvilíneo cuerpo con el suyo.

Aquella maldita sensación lo invadió de vuelta. Sintió fuego en su sangre, y una molesta hinchazón en su entrepierna, que le producía el sentir los pechos de ella –en cuya dimensión no había reparado- presionar sobre su pecho.

Se apartó rápida y bruscamente antes de que ella pudiese notar cualquier cosa.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Sola?-preguntó incrédula y ofendida mientras él comenzaba a subirse a una motocicleta que tenía allí escondida. NADIE nunca la había dejado a su suerte, nadie la había tratado como aquel hombre la trató.

-¿No fue suficiente con salvarte?-inquirió mordazmente arrancando el vehículo.

-¡ESTOY PERDIDA!-le gritó-¿Podrías ayudarme?-lo tomó con fuerza por la manga de la chaqueta y zamarreó un poco, él rápidamente se zafó.

La miró arqueando una ceja, con su habitual gesto de molestia. Estaba enojada, empapada y completamente sucia. Parecía un pequeño perro que esperaba tener un dueño. Una punzada de culpa lo invadió y rápidamente nació la necesidad de ayudarla.

_Demonios…_

-De acuerdo. Deja de dar lástima y sube-aquél hombre era muy mandón para el gusto de Rangiku. Le hizo una mueca para que se subiese tras él.

-¿Viajaremos en… "eso"?-preguntó señalando la motocicleta, esperando que "eso" no fuese una palabra muy grande para denominar a aquella chatarra.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Prefieres seguir perdida?-ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Entonces haz el maldito favor de cerrar tu enorme bocota y subir- Ella así lo hizo.

-¿No tienes casco?-al notar la mirada de él agregó a toda velocidad-Digo… no es que lo necesitase… No dije nada.

Cuando sintió aquellos delicados brazos rodeando su cintura y los pechos apoyarse en su espalda se estremeció, y conteniendo una maldición de proporciones épicas se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello, simplemente, no tenía sentido. Él estaba habituado al contacto con las mujeres –tal vez más de lo que correspondía-, pero nunca había sentido nada igual.

Ella por su parte, se sentía embriagada cada vez que sentía su masculino aroma, sus fuertes músculos bajo aquella chaqueta. Contuvo un quinceañero suspiro. NUNCA había visto un hombre tan hermoso.

¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO! ¡Ella era una mujer casada! No debía excitarse con la simple mirada de un hombre bonito… Bueno, quizás era un poco más que un hombre bonito, a lo mejor era el hombre más hermoso que había pisado la tierra, pero no debía reaccionar como adolescente por ello.

El problema era explicarle eso a su cuerpo. Maldito cuerpo. Malditas hormonas.

* * *

Si bien Rangiku ya estaba perdida cuando emprendieron el viaje en motocicleta, juraría que de todas las vueltas que habrían dado se hubiese perdido aunque conociera Shinzou como la palma de su mano –nada más alejado de ello-.

Se adentraron en un depósito abandonado, y la rubia tuvo enfocar su mirada a la espalda de su acompañante, pues nunca había visto algo tan sucio en su vida. Él bajo de la motocicleta y comenzó a caminar… ¡Ignorándola por completo! Ella abrió la boca como un buzón, indignada –que, quitando la excitación, era lo único que aquel hombre le producía-. Lo siguió prácticamente corriendo y, corriendo lo que parecía un pasadizo secreto, comenzaron a bajar escaleras.

Un piso.

Dos pisos.

Cuando llegó a los ciento cuarenta y cuatro escalones perdió la noción de los pisos y de donde podría encontrarse.

Finalmente el peliblanco abrió una puerta y se adentró a un larguísimo pasillo bien ambientado –que en nada se parecía al sucio almacén del que venían… A Dios gracias-. Ella caminaba tras de él, y a él parecía no molestarle –o peor, parecía no notarla-.

Se adentró en una de las habitaciones, y ella se escabulló rápidamente. Era una enorme habitación con paredes azules y alfombra celeste en el piso. Las paredes estaban llenas de recortes de diario y repisas con un centenar de libros. Había una enorme cama y un sillón negro de cuero, con numerosos artefactos -que la rubia desconoció-, sobre él; En el centro del lugar había una mesa de pool. Las lámparas eran viejas arañas que desentonaban con la decoración y un placar cubría casi una pared de la habitación; tenía un pequeño televisor y una consola de videojuegos y al lado de esta vio… ¡Un arma!

Sintió que la presión le bajaba al ver un arma tan expuesta. Jamás había visto una en vivo y en directo, y las que había visto en la película eran sensiblemente más pequeñas. Esta debía tener cerca de un metro de largo.

¡Ay Dios! ¿Acaso había perseguido a un asesino todo el trayecto?

Aquél era el bunker de Toushiro. El lugar en el que él planeaba cada paso, leía y pensaba –y ocasionalmente se divertía con alguna de las mujeres del Diamond dust rebellion, pero solo ocasionalmente-.

-¿Planeas seguirme todo el día?-le preguntó mientras arrojaba su chaqueta al sillón-¿Acaso no tienes hogar?

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres muy malhumorado?-le preguntó a modo de respuesta tomando un libro de la mesa de pool y comenzando a ojearlo. Por un momento casi se olvidaba de la presencia de aquella ametralladora en la habitación. Casi.

-No puedo volver a mi casa, escape de ella y no sé cómo volver, no sé dónde queda…-explicó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella y le arrebató el libro de las manos, arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué clase de persona no sabe cómo llegar a su casa?-sintió que la mujer lo observaba de arriba abajo, sin disimular su lascivo interés. Sus músculos se tensaron. Él intentó hacer lo propio, pero al llegar a su pronunciado escote, fue como si su cuerpo se hubiese terminado allí. Tragó saliva espesamente, brutalmente excitado.

_Demonios, malditas hormonas._

-Nunca he puesto atención al camino de vuelta. Además, no es que viva mucho aquí-aclaró-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?-Vaya, sí que era sumamente efusiva. Tenía la facilidad de cambiar de tema con una velocidad increíble.

-Hyorinmaru, ¿Y tú?

_Corresponde saber el nombre de una señorita antes de acostarte con ella_.

Se estremeció al oír a su maldito inconsciente. Maldito. Doblemente maldito. Él no planeaba acostarse con nadie.

_Por lo menos no hoy._

¡Ni nunca! Cruzó los brazos y se recargó sobre la mesa de pool, sin poder evitar observar cómo podía mantener su delicada apariencia, a pesar de estar completamente sucia y empapada.

-¿Hyorinmaru?-repitió ella, él pensó que podría asociarlo al terrorista del que hablaban los diarios, pero aparentemente esa mujer ni idea de lo que era un diario tenía-Qué nombre tan extraño. ¿De veras te llamas así?

El asintió.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que… "Anillo de hielo", suena algo extraño ¿Sabes?, pero bueno, pensándolo mejor, hace juego con tu personalidad-evidentemente no pensaba antes de hablar.

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente del líder de la resistencia. En sus largos años de vida, jamás había conocido una mujer más exasperante.

-…Ya sabes, es como el nombre de alguna clase de animal-continuó ignorando por completo la desorbitada mirada del peliblanco, quién no sabía si matarla y luego enterrarla o colgarla primero-…después de todo, mi gato se llama "Haineko", ya sabes, "Gato de cenizas", lo llamé así porque es gris…

-¿Así que hablas japonés antiguo?-le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema para obviar sus instintos asesinos.

El idioma de la soul society, si bien derivaba del japonés, era una extraña mezcla de varios idiomas.

-Sí, mi padre era japonés. Aprendí mucho de él. ¿Tú?

-Mi padre también era japonés, mi madre rusa. Hablo ambos idiomas a la perfección-se vanaglorió.

-¡Valla! ¿Sabes ruso? ¿Podrías decir algo para mí por favor?

-_Nevynosimy_-sonrió por dentro. La frase significaba "Eres insoportable".

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el entrecejo, ciertamente no reaccionó como él lo había pensado –preguntando que había dicho-. Esa mujer era una caja de pandora.

-¡Nadie me ha llamado insoportable antes!-le gritó ofendida.

El quedó en su lugar, arqueando una ceja, confundido.

-¿Hablas ruso…?

-Tú padre no fue el único japonés al que le gustaron las rusas ¿Sabes? Mi madre es rusa también. G_lupyĭ_

-Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras, mujercita-se acercó a ella provocativamente, prepotente, pero ella no se amedrentó.

Chocó su pecho con el de ella, pero no retrocedió ni un paso. Sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Se mantuvieron así en lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad habían sido escasos segundos.

La tensión entre ellos –en especial la tensión sexual- era increíblemente notoria. Rangiku hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que sus rodillas no le fallasen.

La primera en desviar la mirada fue ella, pero no desvió hacia cualquiera de los lugares que Toushiro hubiese imaginado, sino a su frente. Estaba lastimado.

-¡Oh mi dios!-exclamó ella poniendo su suave mano sobre ese lugar-Estás herido… lo siento tanto.

El peliblanco se extrañó por aquel comportamiento. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Él también tocó aquel lugar, notó que no era nada. Había pasado por cosas peores –como la vez de que le pegaron dos tiros en el abdomen-.

-Descuida, no es nada mujer-luego miró los brazos de la rubia, y al notar el antebrazo de su chaquetilla enrojecida se la hizo sacar rápidamente. El corazón de ella se aceleró.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué haces?-preguntó sorprendida.

Lanzó la chaquetilla lejos y miró el costado de sus antebrazos. Estaban increíblemente raspados.

-Deberíamos hacer algo con esto-se alejó de ella en búsqueda de su boquitín, donde tenía de todo. Creía que si hubiese necesitado sanar a un elefante, pudiese haberlo hecho.

Ella observó, no lo había notado. Era la primera vez que tenía alguna lastimadura de esa clase.

-¡Demonios!-gritó exasperada-¿Cómo se supone que le explicaré esto a Gin?-preguntó pasando sus manos por su húmedo cabello y rostro.

Toushiro se quedó paralizado, con el boquitín en manos. ¿Acaso ella había dicho…? ¿Acaso él había sido tan estúpido? Comenzó a sudar, el frío lo invadió.

Atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas y la tomó por los brazos, la zamarreó.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le gritó. Ella no pudo evitar el asustarse, parecía estar fuera de sus cabales.

-Hyorinmaru están hablando de nosotros en las noticias…-irrumpió un hombre de cabellos negros y fuerte contextura física entrando de pronto. Kazeshini.

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a la mujer que se encontraba en aquella habitación. Sus pupilas se achicaron y comenzó a sudar.

-¿Po… Podemos hablar, por favor?-le pidió con el poco aire que le quedaba. Él no respondió, simplemente salió del lugar con el entrecejo aún más fruncido que antes, dejando a Rangiku sola. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Sabes quién es ella?-indagó tan pronto cerraron la puerta.

-¿No me digas qué es…?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-…Rangiku Matsumoto-lo interrumpió-¡La esposa de Ichimaru! ¿Cómo demonios no sabes quién es ella?-preguntó al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-¿CÓMO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA SABERLO SI ESE MALDITO DE ICHIMARU JAMÁS LA MUESTRA?-gritó enfurecido consigo mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. Aquello le podía traer grandes problemas-¿CÓMO IBA A IMAGINARLO SI ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SOLA, SIN MATONES?-se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a deslizar la espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado, con la cara aun cubierta.

-¿Estaba en el centro comercial?

-Entrando.

-¿Tú la salvaste?

-¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que es ella? ¿Acaso debía dejarla morir?-aún estada enojado, terriblemente enojado.

Kazeshini negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que ver el lado positivo. Quizás, nos sirva más con nosotros…-meditó. El peliblanco levantó la cabeza.

-Explícate-ordenó.

-Ichimaru ya sabe que fuimos nosotros los del atentado. De este, los anteriores y los que vendrán. Quiere nuestras cabezas en bandejas de plata. Pero con ella entre nosotros, sería incapaz de hacernos algo-le explicó-Esa mujer es la posesión más preciada del tipo éste. Nunca nos tocará.

Aquella podía ser una buena manera de solucionar el problema en el que se había metido. Y solo él y Kazeshini necesitaban saber la verdad –que en realidad, él la había salvado y no secuestrado-. Lo miró meditabundo, era una salida extraña, pero podía tener razón.

-Nadie necesita saber de la verdad, Hyorinmaru…

-Nadie, Kazeshini… Nadie-repitió él.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo?_

_Muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por dejar reviews! Gracias a **roxy10 y ** por sus lindos reviews, espero no defraudarlas y que les guste como se ira desenvolviendo la historia._

_Los dejo con este primer capítulo, que los disfruten y que tengan una hermosa semana!_

_Besotes!_

_Neorosemon_


	3. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO 2: LADRON DE VIDA

Hacía diez minutos que Hyorinmaru se había ido dejándola sola. ¿Qué demonios habrá sido lo que le picó cuando ella mencionó a Gin? ¿Acaso lo conocía?

Su pulso continuaba acelerado por la reciente reacción del peliblanco. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, sus gritos eran desesperados. No supo que creer, qué pensar.

Esperando su regreso decidió tomar asiento sobre la enorme mesa de pool, y ojeó los títulos de algunos libros –"La insoportable levedad del ser" de Milan Kundera; "El ser y la nada" de Jean-Paul Sartre; y "Femenología del espíritu" de Hegel, entre otros-. Una vez que se aburrió de hacer eso, comenzó a mirar la habitación en detalle. Fue entonces que divisó –en diversos escondites- una numerosa cantidad de armas de bajo calibre, un chaleco antibalas y un arsenal de estas.

Lo sabía perfectamente, siendo un hombre tan hermoso, solo podía ser homosexual, estar casado o ser un loco asesino psicópata, lo que aparentemente era. Comenzó a temblar levemente. ¿Podía ser acaso que su "salvador" fuese un asesino? Si se dejaba llevar por aquel arsenal, la respuesta era positiva.

Cerca de cinco minutos después, el peliblanco volvió, entrando notoriamente más tranquilo por la puerta.

-Mira, Matsumoto…-los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, horrorizada. Jamás le había dicho su nombre. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?-Me complace el decirte que no será necesario el regresarte a tu hogar. Te quedarás aquí con nosotros-le dijo con sorna, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Había una parte de él que pensaba en cuanto haría esto sufrir a Ichimaru, y lo hacía extremadamente feliz, pero había otra parte, de él, que se alegraba de que ella se quedase, de tenerla con él… aunque esa parte sería pisoteada y exterminada a la brevedad. Se aseguraría de ello.

Ella tragó saliva, sintió que se ponía blanca como un papel. Comenzó a sudar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó. Él notó como ella se achicaba y la culpa volvió a invadirlo una vez más. No dijo nada, se dirigió hacia el botiquín para poder curar aquellas heridas de la rubia, pero tan pronto como se quiso acercar a ella, sin dudarlo un momento tomó uno de los libros que hacía pocos instantes atrás había ojeado y se lo lanzó-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-gritó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Aquello era demasiado para procesar ¿Cuándo la habían secuestrado?

Él logró esquivar aquél libro, así como también la otra media docena que ella le lanzó. Intentó soportarlo, diciéndose una y otra vez que había sido un shock emocional muy grande. Hizo lo humanamente posible, pero cuando le lanzó el libro número diez, su paciencia ya había desaparecido.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas y aprisionándola con el mismo peso de su pecho contra la mesa de pool y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia le advirtió.

-MEJOR QUE EMPIECE A GUSTARTE ESTE LUGAR, PUES SERÁ TU NUEVO HOGAR. TE GUSTE O NO-sintió como sus narices rozaban, pudo ver los ojos rojos de la rubia, y se debatió unos instantes si besarla o no. Rápidamente aplastó esa idea, y con la excitación a flor de piel, decidió retirarse por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta tanto ella se hubiese hecho a la idea, y él tuviese un poco de paciencia.

* * *

Caminó por los largos pasillos hasta llegar finalmente a una enorme sala, que era utilizada como "salón comunitario", allí se reunían todos los miembros de la resistencia ya fuese para divertirse o para planear –no así sus líderes, quienes tenían un salón aparte para planear sus próximos pasos-. Era una enorme habitación sin ventanas, con alfombras color borgoña y las paredes –que eran de alguna clase de metal- grises.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, tablas de colores y recortes de diarios. Constaba de varios sillones rojos, pequeñas mesitas de roble, en el centro una larga mesa rectangular –también de roble- con doce sillas a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de juegos de todo tipo, un enorme televisor que constantemente tenía el canal de las noticias.

También había un enorme placar, en el que guardaban un arsenal de armas.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, y tan pronto como ingresaron a la habitación, se le sumaron Kazeshini, Zabimaru y Wabisuke.

-¿En qué piensa, taichou?-le preguntó el rubio, mirándolo con su gesto siempre serio e impávido.

Él pasó las manos por su rostro a modo de respuesta. Nadie agregó una palabra, esperando que él hablase, finalmente lo hizo.

-Tenemos una… prisionera-explicó seriamente.

-¿Prisionera? ¿Pero acaso no teníamos la política de no tomar prisioneros? ¿De no meter inocentes en el medio?-interrumpió el pelirrojo, Renji o Zabimaru.

-Era una posibilidad que no podía ser desaprovechada…

-¿Quién es?

Al notar que Shuuhei se mantenía en sepulcral silencio, el rubio comprendió que él sabía quién era la "visita".

-La esposa de Ichimaru-reveló en voz muy baja finalmente, luego de dos minutos de silencio.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, y los ojos de Renji se desorbitaron.

-¡ENTONCES DEBEMOS MATARLA! ¡DEBEMOS VENGARNOS! ¡DARLE A DONDE ÉL MÁS LE DUELE!-gritó desesperado. El solo recordar la muerte de Rukia, su esposa, a manos de Ichimaru, le hacía querer tomar venganza, haciendo uso de la ley del talión.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, con intensiones de ir a buscarla, pero Shuuhei y Kira lo detuvieron en seco.

-Espera, entiende que es nuestro boleto. Jamás se animará a tocarnos mientras la tengamos con nosotros-le explicó tranquilamente el pelinegro.

Intentaron hacerlo recapacitar por largos minutos, pero nada lograban. Hacía dos años que el pelirrojo estaba cegado por la ira, por la sed de venganza. Finalmente, Toushiro puso un punto final a aquella discusión.

-Tienes completamente prohibido tocarla, si lo haces, cortaré tus manos-sentenció.

Sabiendo la reputación de la que gozaba el peliblanco, a quien no le temblaba la mano a la hora de tener que matar a alguien, que parecía no tener sangre en las venas, Renji quedó en silencio y volvió a su lugar.

-Algún día lo entenderás-sentenció.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Hyorinmaru se había ido. Ella no se había movido de su lugar, simplemente abrazó sus piernas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. Todavía no entendía con la rapidez que habían pasado las cosas. No llegaba a comprender la magnitud de la frase "Éste será tu hogar".

Ya no lloraba, simplemente estaba quieta, estática en su lugar, intentando entender, procesar qué había ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y en silencio entro el peliblanco, con algunas cosas en las manos. Ella lo observó, acurrucada en su lugar. Él permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella no respondió. Simplemente lo miraba algo asustada.

Él se acercó lentamente, como si ella fuese un pequeño animal que podría huir si se asustaba. Se arrodillo a su lado. Ella apartó la mirada de él, no así él.

-Sabes que mi intensión no es hacerte daño…

-NO. No lo sé, eres un extraño, y un extraño que acaba de secuestrarme-todavía no podía creerlo cuando lo repetía. ¿La peor parte? Ella se había metido solita en todo esto siguiendo al hermoso hombre de blancos cabellos, que se había convertido en su conejo blanco con reloj; rió amargamente, ella era una especie de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, igual de increíble-No puedo confiar en un desconocido que está rodeado de un arsenal…

Toushiro se sentó a su lado en la mesa de pool, en completo silencio. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras; siempre había tenido mal humor y no solía tener tacto. Así que prefirió quedarse en silencio, seguro continuaría hablando –y estuvo en lo cierto-.

-Me siento una idiota-sentenció.

-¿Por qué?

-Fuiste como el conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de la maravillas. Me pusieron un rostro bonito y lo seguí sin pensarlo. Lo seguí a un lugar que no conozco, y caí a un pozo del que no puedo salir…-resumió.

El peliblanco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Rostro bonito?-repitió.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías hacerme sentir mejor siquiera en vez de molestarte en reparar en cada una de mis palabras?

-Podría. Probablemente lo haga. No lo he decidido aún.

-Si me voy a quedar aquí, quiero que me digas tu nombre-agregó luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Ya te lo he dicho…

-No, no me lo has dicho. Recuerdo haber oído el cómo te llamas en las noticias, eras el culpable de una serie de atentados en la ciudad, que habían dejado un centenar de muertos. La gente como tú no utiliza su nombre real, sino apodos, para poder rápidamente escapar sin ser detectados…

-¿Gente como yo…?-repitió intentando controlar su creciente ira.

-Terroristas-sentenció seriamente.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira. ¿Osaba llamarlo terrorista cuando SU esposo era el más importante genocida de los últimos tiempos?

-No sabes nada de mi como para llamarme terrorista…-comento apretando los dientes.

-¿Quieres que te llame de otra manera? No me has dado motivos hasta ahora: Te encontrabas en el lugar de la explosión, fuiste el causante de la muerte de un centenar de personas inocentes, tienes un arsenal en tu habitación… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Debido a la charla, el ambiente era tenso, y las miradas de ambos estaban oscurecidas. Ella se había sentado cruzando las piernas, y lo miraba seriamente, fijo a los ojos.

-¿El que te haya salvado no me hace un ser menos deleznable?

-Por lo único que me salvaste era porque sabías quién era…

-…No es así-la interrumpió, con rabia, pero sin gritar para no asustarla aún más-…No sabía quién eras hasta que me lo dijeron. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber quién eras si tu maldito esposo siempre te tiene encerrada en tu jaula de oro?

-¡Te prohíbo que hables así de Gin! Él no es un mal hombre…

-…¿NO ES UN MAL HOMBRE?-ya no pudo contenerlo más, sus gritos hicieron retumbar la habitación-TU MALDITO ESPOSO MATÓ A TODA MI FAMILIA. POR SU CULPA VÍ COMO TORTURABAN A MIS PADRES Y HERMANOS HASTA LA MUERTE. COMO SI ESO NO FUESE SUFICIENTE LUEGO MATO A MI NOVIA. VI A TODOS LOS QUE QUERÍA MORIR POR CULPA DE TU ESPOSO…

Al notar que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas –así como también los propios, recordar aquello siempre le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma-, detuvo sus gritos y dirigió la mirada al piso. Hacía más de siete años que se había prometido el no derramar una lágrima más por ello, pero nadie podía imaginarse cuanto le costaba no hacerlo.

Sintió como una cálida mano le rozaba el rostro. A pesar de haberle gritado, de tenerla cautiva, ella estaba sonriéndole cálidamente –con las pocas energías que le quedaban-.

No entendía por qué se comportaba con él así después de todo lo que le había dicho. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, no supo si por todo lo que él había dicho del hombre con quien había decidido compartir su vida o por su historia de vida.

-Disculpa, no tenía idea…

-No debes disculparte, no tenías por qué saberlo…-aquel cálido roce se sintió tan reconfortante. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había tratado con dulzura. Tiritó al sentirla-¿Me dejarás curarte ahora?-le preguntó tranquilo esbozando la primer sonrisa, o un intento de ella.

Ella asintió y extendió ambos brazos. Él tomó uno y sacó algunos pequeños frascos de su botiquín.

-Esto podría arder un poco…-le advirtió de una manera dulce, comportándose como hacía siete años que no lo hacía. Luego de desinfectar las heridas, vendó ambos antebrazos y estuvo lista-Me extraña que no te hayas quejado…

-Soy una mujer fuerte-bromeó.

-Ya lo creo…

-¿Ahora me dirás cuál es tu nombre? Estamos en desventaja, tu sabes el mío-le sonrió ladeando la cabeza y todos sus cabellos le cubrieron la cara.

Dudó al principio, pero su corazón –y su boca- fueron más rápidos que su cerebro.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya-reveló.

Ella sonrió.

-Tienes un bonito nombre. Significa "inteligente", ¿Sabes?

-Creía que era una clase de viento blanco…

-Ah, eso no lo sabía. Sin embargo, cualquiera de los dos podría pegar contigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No sabes si soy inteligente-aquella mujer lo tenía fascinado por algún extraño motivo.

-Solo una persona inteligente leería esta clase de libros casi imposibles de mencionar-bromeó.

-¿Y tu nombre? ¿Qué significa?

-Rangiku significa "guerrera"…

-Te sienta a la perfección-ella rió.

-Me agradas más cuando te comportas así conmigo y no me gritas o quieres matarme…

-Nunca he querido matarte-la reprendió ofendido.

-Lo has pensado, pude verlo en tus ojos. ¿Qué tienes en las manos?-recién ahora había notado las cosas que traía en la manos desde que entró.

-Son un par de cosas para que te des un baño, debes estar cansada…-nuevamente aquel terrible sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. No quería que pagasen inocentes por culpa de aquel maldito tirano, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

La mirada de ella se entristeció un poco, al parecer había olvidado que se encontraba cautiva.

-Pero no tengo ropa…

-Hoy puedes utilizar esto, mañana me encargaré de conseguirte más-extendió una enorme playera color celeste y un par de shorts. Salvo el short, la remera era claramente de un hombre. Junto con eso le extendió todo lo que necesitaba para tomar un baño.

-¿Es tuya?-preguntó burlona al acomodársela sobre su cuerpo y notar lo enorme que le quedaba. Él asintió.

-Cuídala, es una de mis favoritas-bromeó, ella arqueó las cejas.

-Veo que no haces bromas muy a menudo-río, él bufó-¿Dónde debo ir?

Él señaló una pequeña puerta blanca que a Rangiku le había pasado inadvertida. Detrás de ella se encontraba un cómodo baño de piso de porcelanato y paredes en color claro. ¿De dónde sacaría esa gente tanto dinero para tener todo eso?

Era amplio y tenía todo lo necesario. Un enorme espejo, una gran tina. Evidentemente él era el líder de su rebelión.

Llenó la tina y se hundió en ella. Jamás le había hecho tan feliz tomar un baño. Se dio cuenta de todas aquellas cosas que echaría de menos. No solo a Gin y su enorme guardarropa –sin mencionar el vivir como una reina- sino a su gato y sus padres.

Sus padres –Irina Pretrova y KenjiMatsumoto- vivían en su pequeña mansión Suiza, dónde ella pasaba el invierno. Era muy unida a ellos. Siempre le habían dado lo mejor, sin mencionar todo el amor que pudieron. Por otro lado, Haineko la acompañaba desde que ella tenía veintidós años, la había encontrado cuando era muy pequeña, abandonada en la calle y no había dudado dos veces en llevarla a casa. Ese gato se había vuelto el remplazo del amor de Gin, su única compañía –sin contar a sus sirvientes-.

Estuvo cerca de una hora dentro de aquel baño cuando finalmente salió, Toushiro seguía esperándola, leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada en tanto oyó que la puerta se abría. A pesar de estar despeinada y con una remera varios talles más grande, lucía hermosa, perfecta y pudo notar como la remera aprisionaba sus enormes pechos.

Tragó saliva.

_Dios dame fuerzas…_

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Ella asintió.

Habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que se encontraba capturada en aquél lugar. Empezaba a tener hambre, su última comida había sido el desayuno, y ahora había llegado la hora del té de las cinco de la tarde, que por algún extraño motivo, presintió no conocían allí.

-Estoy terrible…-comentó cuando se vio en un espejo con atención. Nunca había utilizado ropa tan grande y tan… tan… de una marca tan desconocida. Se quedó en su lugar, estática. Sin saber a dónde moverse, dónde sentarse.

-No creo que te veas mal. Simplemente te ves extraña fuera de toda tu costosa ropa…-comentó él dejando su libro, evitando por todos los medios mirarla. Era una tarea titánica. Y todavía no había llegado la peor parte-¿Te quedarás parada ahí todo el día?-ella levantó los hombros.

-No sé donde sentarme…

-Pues donde quieras-comentó él, natural.

-¿Puedo hacer como si todo esto fuese mío?-bromeó, él asintió.

-Sería un tirano si te dijese que no… después de todo, este será tu nuevo hogar, ¿cierto?

Un sabor amargo invadió la boca de la rubia, y bajó la mirada por unos escasos minutos, pero volvió a adornar su rostro con una falsa sonrisa.

Saltó rápidamente a la cama. No era el tipo de cama a las que estaba acostumbrada –kingsize- pero era muy cómoda.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó él acercándose y sentándose también en la cama. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella siempre se había llamado a sí misma una mujer fuerte, pero nunca había sabido lo que era ser fuerte hasta que serlo fue la última opción que tuvo.

Su mirada era sombría y cansada. Lo miró pero sin verdaderas intenciones de cambiar la mirada.

-Estaba pensando en mis padres… no les gustará mucho la noticia-bromeó amargamente.

-¿Siguen vivos?-preguntó él, ella pareció alegrarse un poco al poder hablar de su vida, Toushiro lo notó. Asintió.

-Viven en Suiza. Los veo mucho en invierno, pero rara vez en otra época del año…

-¿Tienes hermanos?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú cuantos hermanos tenías?-le preguntó.

Él desvió la mirada, y rápidamente comprendió el error que había cometido.

-Oh lo siento, juro que no fue mi intensión…-movió las manos apenadas.

-No te hagas problema, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ello…

-Entonces no hables nada, olvida mis palabras.

-Debería haberlo superado, han pasado siete años-reveló inconscientemente, notoriamente angustiado-Es qué… todavía no lo comprendo, sucedió todo tan deprisa…-cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pudo notar como los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello, cálidamente.

Él mordió su labio inferior. Aquella era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Hacía tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él. Ella acomodó su rostro sobre el cuello del peliblanco y –sin quererlo- con sus labios rozó su suave cuello.

Inconscientemente él correspondió a su abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura, con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba un abrazo y no había tenido el valor de pedírselo a nadie.

-Lo siento…-repitió ella prácticamente en su oído.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andas? Antes de comenzar quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora! Mi vida a estado un poco atareada con el tema de la universidad, además de algunos temillas personales que no vale la pena mencionar, jaja._**

**_¡Pero prometo no volver a demorarme tanto para la próxima!_**

**_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Menudo esfuerzo va a tener que hacer Toushiro para vivir con Matsumoto. Tendrá dos opciones: o ceder o asesinarla, jaja._**

**_¿Y la reacción de Gin? ¡Yo no querría estar en los zapatos de Toushiro! Seguro que este hecho va a liberar toda su furia!_**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a los que me han agregado como autor favorito, a los que se han suscripto para seguir mi historia y, obviamente, a quienes han dejado reviews (que me hacen MUY, MUY feliz!)._**

**_-Nico Max: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar un review :)._**

**_-Laisla: Gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegra mucho que gente que habla otros idiomas lo lea (me gustaría responderte en portugués, pero lo hablo muy mal, jaja). Y Gin será celoso! Pero hay que ver con qué cosas saldrá! Ya en el animé es impredecible! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review :)._**

**_-shi no hime: Muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Es una pareja encantadora, Tite Kubo debería entender eso también! :)._**

**_-roxy10: Gracias por tu review! Yo también adoro lo amargo que es Toushiro, es lo que lo hace TAAAN especial! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y seguir mi historia :)._**

**_Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más para decir, salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y sigan mi historia, les prometo muchas aventuras y sobre todo, MUCHO HITSUMATSU!_**

**_Gracias a todos, un beso grande!_**


	4. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO 3: PREMONICIONES SOBRE UN FUTURO OSCURO

Él no pudo decir ni hacer nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, de todas las sensaciones que en él producía. Ella estaba de rodillas, prácticamente apoyando su peso en él, abrazándolo colgada a su cuello; y él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Algunas silenciosas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Hacía años que ya no lloraba por ese asunto, pero el dolor siempre se le había hecho una carga insoportable. Siempre había querido tener alguien con quien poder descargarse, y si bien tenía a sus compañeros de la rebelión, nadie parecía comprender su dolor, todos parecían apoyarse en él, él debía ser fuerte para mantener a los demás.

-Gracias-agradeció él tímidamente.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-preguntó una vez que lo soltó y volvió a su lugar.

-Por ayudarme con todo esto…

-Pero si no he hecho nada…-lo interrumpió.

-Has hecho más de lo que te imaginas con ese simple abrazo-dijo inconscientemente, abriéndole su corazón.

-Yo fui la causante de tu dolor…

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Simplemente no he podido aceptar mi pasado, espero poder algún día hacerlo-confesó. Ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír amargamente y levantar los hombros.

-Hay cosas que por más que nos esforcemos no podemos entender-comentó mirando el techo, luego se arrojó sobre la cama. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, luego añadió-¿Puedes decirme todo lo que ha hecho Gin, por favor? Necesito saber con quién me casé…-aquella frase le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.

Él dudo unos instantes ¿Qué necesidad habría de destruir aquella imagen de marido perfecto? ¿No alcanzaba con mantenerla cautiva? ¿Con cambiar su jaula de oro por una mucho menos acogedora? ¿Quería causarle aquél innecesario sufrimiento?

-Por favor-insistió ella-Hace horas que no puedo pensar en nada distinto. Necesito saber cómo es él, si he vivido en una mentira…-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, al borde del quiebre.

Ella creía conocer a Gin como a la palma de su mano. Lo amaba locamente y sentía que podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos y pensamientos. Estaba abatida. Había sido su novio desde que tenía memoria. Y ¿podía ser que hubiese amado a una persona que no existía? Se sintió terrible.

Él tomó aire y comenzó a contarle toda la historia, los siete años de tiranía absoluta y los cuatro de cruenta guerra. Le comentó su propia experiencia –siempre ignorando su historia personal-, todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que había hecho en aquel momento. Para cuando terminó, ella ya no había podido retener sus lágrimas, y lloraba en silencio.

-Fui tan estúpida…-se reprochó.

-¿No sabías nada de esto?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi primera temporada en Shinzou. Mientras todos se encontraban en guerra, yo estaba en Italia, estudiando; luego alterné mi vida entre Suiza y Francia… Gin siempre fomentó ese estilo de vida, ahora comprendo el por qué… quería alejarme de todo esto, que no supiera lo que en verdad ocurría…- Se sentía tan estúpida que las palabras no alcanzaban para insultarse.

Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, y "devolviéndole el favor", él la abrazó. La tomó entre sus brazos y acunó mientras ella empapaba su remera con lágrimas. Apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él, y él su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?-preguntó él, intentando que evitase pensar.

-¿Qué…?-sollozó.

-¿Qué estabas estudiando?- repitió sin soltarla.

Ella se sentía muy contenida estando entre sus brazos. Si bien Gin siempre había sido bueno con ella, era algo distante. No la había abrazado muchas veces. Se acurrucó numerosas veces, sin poder evitar inhalar aquel adictivo aroma que lograba electrizarla.

-Estudié derecho, en la universidad de Bolonia.

-¿Hablas italiano?-ella asintió.

Además de eso conocía japonés, ruso, inglés y español –sin mencionar el idioma nativo de Shinzou-.

Al no ser muy bueno con las palabras, creyó que lo mejor sería entretenerla para que no pensara en todo lo que le acababa de comentar. Cuando sus estómagos sonaron, él comprendió que era la hora de comer algo, eran las siete y media de la tarde. El tiempo había volado estando con ella.

-Mejor voy por algo para comer…

-Si quieres, me dices y puedo ir yo…-se ofreció olvidando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Mejor no, todavía no puedes salir. Hay gente que todavía quiere matarte-dijo con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron como platos, horrorizada. Él río, como si un intento de homicidio fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Te lo explicaré luego-dijo y salió del lugar.

* * *

¿Afuera había personas que querían matarla? Valla, sí que era perturbador. Y para colmo el muy maldito ni siquiera la puerta con llave había cerrado al irse. Estaba muerta de sueño, pero no se dormiría, NO. Debía mantenerse despierta para vigilar. Tenía el sueño pesado y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ello.

Inconscientemente se acurrucó en posición fetal, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto de Gin. ¿Había sido capaz de ordenar todas aquellas brutales matanzas solo para acabar a aquellos que estuviesen en contra de él?

Derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio, que rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar dormida completamente.

* * *

-Oye, Matsumoto-la zarandeó delicadamente para despertarla.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo vio. Tardo unos instantes en recordar donde se encontraba, se quedó observándole hasta que lo recordó. Cuando lo recordó se sintió abatida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-ella asintió. Él mostró algunas bolsas, ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hurgar en ellas.

-Pensé que habías ido a preparar la comida, tardaste demasiado-le dijo luego de consultar su reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche.

-Las habilidades culinarias no son mi fuerte. Tarde mucho tiempo pensando en qué comen las niñas ricas consentidas.

-Qué delicado de tu parte. ¿Cómo un terrorista como tu puede conseguir todo esto? ¿Puedes ir al súper mercado?-contratacó.

-Los terroristas de alto rango tenemos otros terroristas menos conocidos y de menor rango a nuestro cargo, a quien mandamos a hacer diligencias, entendidas ellas como comprar cosas para las niñas consentidas-ella río y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Él luchó por no sonrojarse. ¿Funcionó? Se había acalorado.

-¿Cuántos terroristas hay allá afuera queriendo matarme?

-Todos. Menos Kazeshini, Wabisuke y yo. Aunque a veces lo dudo también-bromeó, ella frunció el entrecejo-Pero no deber temer, advertí que a quien te ponga un dedo encima perderá ambas manos…-agregó como si le estuviese haciendo un favor.

_Solo porque eres útil para la causa, te necesitan viva…_

El corazón de la rubia se achicó. Su inconsciente tenía razón, no debía entusiasmarse por el trato que aquel hombre le daba después de todo era la reina de su tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Podré salir de aquí algún día?-preguntó algo abatida.

-Podrás, pero primero necesitarás algo decente para ponerte. No quiero correr el riesgo de que intenten otra cosa contigo…

Frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca como un buzón, ofendida. Evidentemente hacía tiempo que aquel hombre no trataba con mujeres. Carecía de todo tacto y delicadeza.

-Descuida, entonces no saldré de aquí-se apresuró a decir. No sabía si era peor morir en manos de un terrorista o ser violada por uno. Ambas opciones se veían terribles.

Él sonrió sin percibir su sarcasmo ni notar su interno malestar.

Encontró entre las bolsas y tomó una bandeja de sushi. Le sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tomando asiento sobre la mesa de pool. Si llegaba a manchar la mesa con salsa de soja, ciertamente debería matarla.

Comenzó a abrir los palitos metiendo un rol en su boca rápidamente. Tenía un hambre voraz, pero una dama debía disimularlo.

-Engordaré en mi estadía aquí…-bromeo amargamente luego de devorar el rol número cinco.

-Lamento el que no puedas salir a comer a algún costoso restaurant…

¿Acaso él pensaba que no era otra cosa que una niña mimada? ¿Qué tenía todo servido en bandeja?

Lo miró con la boca llena de comida y levantó los hombros, desinteresadamente, ignorando el sentido del comentario.

-No hay problema, solo puedo salir rara vez cuando estoy en Suiza. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

Con un onigiri en la mano –la mitad de este en la boca- le alcanzó unas cuantas bolsas en las cuales había ropa: jeans, muchas remeras, sweaters, ropa interior, medias, zapatillas y un cepillo de dientes.

Ella le sonrió, aunque el ver todo aquello le indicó que su estadía en el lugar sería muy larga; sin embargo lo que más le dolió, fue el motivo por el que lo hacía, el por qué se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Por qué te has sentado allí?

-No puedes comer donde duermes-le explicó-Tampoco puedes apoyar las zapatillas donde duermes o estar con la ropa de todo el día…

-Veo que estoy rompiendo todas tus reglas-comentó poniéndose de pie y sentándose a su lado.

-Ya las aprenderás, después de todo viviremos juntos…

Aquella frase inyectó fuego en las venas. Dios, iba a necesitar toda su fuerza y autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y…

NO, autocontrol. Autocontrol.

Hablaron cerca de dos horas sobre cosas irrelevantes –o más bien, ella habló y él escuchó-, entre esas cosas se encontraba la infancia de la rubia y sus épocas de estudiante. La charla fue interrumpida por los numerosos bostezos de ella.

-¿Estás cansada?

Ella asintió.

-Ha sido un largo día… ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

-Hasta que las cosas se calmen aquí… después tendrás tu propia habitación.

Con como hablaba parecía que cruzando aquella puerta todo era un terrible caos y hasta podía sentir el olor a gomas y papel quemado.

-Entonces iré a prepararme-se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño durante larguísimos minutos.

Quizás una había sido cerca de una hora. Toushiro no lo sabía, se había quedado medio dormido sobre el sillón.

Pensó que lo mejor era también prepararse para dormir, olvidando por completo que se encontraba acompañado. Se quitó las medias, zapatillas y la campera de algodón mientras caminaba hacia el placar. Lo abrió y de allí tomó un par de pantalones largos, de una tela fina color celeste. Se quitó la remera y desabrochó sus pantalones, arrojándolos al otro lado de la habitación, quedando únicamente cubierto por su pequeño bóxer blanco.

Rangiku Matsumoto jamás había sido una mujer oportuna, y fiel a su estilo, no pudo elegir mejor momento para salir del baño.

Aún si no hubiese querido mirarlo, no hubiese podido hacerlo. Su cuerpo brillaba, era perfecto. Lo escrutinio de pies a cabeza: Sus brazos eran torneados y musculosos, su pecho parecía una tabla de lavar, las piernas eran fuertes –como las de un deportista- y un pequeño y redondeado trasero como una manzana.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió a su entrepierna. Tragó saliva espesamente y una fuerte puntada de necesidad atacó en su femenina intimidad y por reflejo mordió su labio inferior. Aquel hombre era un adonis. Un adonis increíblemente sexy. Había sido esculpido por los mismos dioses.

Sintiéndose observado volteó y la encontró mirándola con notorio interés. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo fue que había olvidado su presencia?

-¡Oh demonios, lo siento! Por un momento había olvidado…

Sin embargo el muy maldito no se cubrió. Ni un poco.

_Rangiku deja de mirarlo _se dijo a sí misma.

_Deja de mirarlo. Que sea el hombre más hermoso que hayamos visto en nuestras vidas, y con esa increíble aura sexual… con esos ojos aguamarina, perfectos…._

Genial, su conciencia también había caído.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo apartó su mirada. Estaba tentada de seguir mirándolo. Cinco minutos más. Diez… Cinco días, diez años… ¡Oh, diablos!

-No… no hay problema-su voz fue casi ronca a causa de la excitación. ¡Maldito cuerpo! Se suponía que no reaccionaría así.

Toushiro sintió ganas de eliminar a Shuuhei –a quien había dado las indicaciones sobre qué comprar-. Había sido mortalmente claro: NADA que pudiese llegar a ser mínimamente sensual, él era quien peleaba contra la excitación. Habían cambiado sus órdenes solo para divertirse. Pagarían en la mañana.

Sus pantalones eran morados largos -aunque algo ajustados- y tenía una remera de igual color de tiritas… ¡Y NO LLEVABA SOSTEN! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué esa mujer no tenía vergüenza?

_Piensa en algo desagradable. Piensa en algo desagradable…_

Prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz se puso los pantalones y se alejó de ella.

-Duerme en la cama-dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Y tú donde dormirás? No me dejarás sola con "tanta" gente que quiere matarme… ¿O sí?

-Me quedaré aquí, en el sillón…

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por robar tu habitación…

Él le sonrió mientras la veía meterse dentro de la cama y taparse hasta las orejas.

-Discúlpame por robar tu vida-susurró.

* * *

_Corría, como todas las noches en sus sueños lo hacía, solo que esta vez, el lugar era distinto. Sus pies la llevaron a un enorme almacén abandonado, el cual reconoció como el almacén que estaba sobre el bunker del Diamond dust._

_Con los charcos de agua empapaba sus zapatillas, corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían._

_Paró en seco en la mitad de aquél abandonado almacén. Miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie cerca de ella._

_Sentía un fuerte olor a sangre, y podía oír la lluvia caer fuertemente sobre el techo de chapa del lugar._

_-Qué placer encontrarte aquí, Ran chan…-volteó para encontrarse con Gin, quién se encontraba en la entrada del lugar. De traje negro, impecable, impoluto. Su rostro era adornado por aquella típica sonrisa suya, que nunca antes se le había hecho tan escalofriante como ahora._

_-Gin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?_

_Pudo notar que una de las paredes estaba salpicada con sangre. Se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada. Aquello se había convertido en un paredón de fusilamiento. Comenzó a temblar como una hoja._

_-Largos meses sin verte… Te extrañe mucho-dijo ignorando por completo sus preguntas-Seis meses es mucho tiempo, Ran chan…_

_-Gin por favor, dime que ha ocurrido…-suplicó._

_-Luces extraña-le dijo. Ella llevaba jeans, zapatillas y una remera escote en "V" color amarillo pálido._

_-¡GIN!-le gritó exasperada._

_-Están todos muertos, Ran chan…-dijo sonriente-Todo gracias a ti, que nos guiaste y me entregaste la cabeza de aquel molesto terrorista en bandeja de plata._

_Miró hacia atrás de él, Rangiku hizo lo mismo y allí lo vio: Tirado en el piso, bañado en sangre. Toushiro estaba muerto._

Comenzó a gritar como loca, se había despertado pero no podía dejar de gritar y llorar. Dio un salto en la cama. Estaba sudando frío, temblando como una hoja y de sus ojos brotaba un mar de desconsoladas lágrimas.

Aquellos gritos hizo saltar a Toushiro del sillón y rápidamente corrió hacia ella, quién estaba despierta, abrazando sus piernas.

-Oye tranquila-susurró él abrazándola con fuerza.

Tan pronto ella lo vio, tocó su rostro, temiendo que aquel también fuese un sueño, pero no. Él era tan real… Comenzó a reír como una loca, confundiendo al peliblanco.

-Estás bien…-susurró aún con su rostro entre sus manos, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro. Él agradeció la oscuridad que los rodeaba, porque así, el color rojo brillante de sus mejillas no podía verse-Por favor no me dejes sola hoy…-suplicó.

-Pero no te dejo sola estoy…-tragó saliva con dificultad.

Si existía el destino, o Dios, fuese quien fuese –Jehová, Jesús, Alá- debía estar en su contra. Quería hacerlo "pecar" de todas las maneras posibles. Y él gustoso lo estaría de hacerlo. ¡MALDITO AUTOCONTROL!

-No quiero dormir sola. Por favor-suplicó con un hilo de voz, temblando. Él se acomodó apoyando la espalda en una pila de almohadas y ella lo abrazó instantáneamente, como si… ¿Temiese perderlo?

Desde que lo recordaba, siempre había tenido sueños premonitorios sobre todos aquellos sucesos trágicos de su vida, sin embargo no entendía por qué le había afectado tanto el verlo así. ¿No era él su secuestrador? ¿Un vil asesino? ¿Un rebelde que solo la mantenía cómoda por lo importante que era para su plan? ¿Entonces por qué sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al verlo morir?

-Duerme tranquila, todo estará bien-susurró acariciando su cabeza. Su excitación llegaba a ser dolorosa, a este paso, esa mujer sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde que había sido "secuestrada". No tenía idea de cómo estaba todo el mundo afuera alborotado por su secuestro. ¿Gin sabría? ¿Lo sabrían sus padres? ¿La estarían buscando? Hubiese dado todo por no hacer sufrir a sus padres así, con aquella terrible preocupación, sabía de lo delicado de la salud de su padre, y… por eso era que no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Los ánimos afuera se habían calmado, sin embargo, ella no se encontraba con verdaderas intensiones de hacer sociales.

Hacía días que no podía dormir bien, estaba exhausta. Cada vez eran más violentas, más sangrientas y no podía evitar levantarse gritando y sudando. Llegó al punto de tener miedo de ir a dormir.

-¿Me contarás cuáles son tus pesadillas?-le había preguntado él la quinta noche que las había tenido. Ella se dormía a su lado, abrazándolo, y ahí continuaba cuando ella despertaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué tenía sueños premonitorios y que en ellos siempre él aparecía muerto, sin importar que tanto se esforzara para cambiarlo?

Él no dejo de mirarla ni por un instante, le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente sin perder la paciencia –algo verdaderamente extraño-.

-¿Y por qué te afectan tanto?-ella volvió a negar.

-No lo entenderías…

-Pruébame.

-Es que… quedaré como una loca maniática-confesó con pesar, desvelada.

-Prometo que no me burlaré. Cuéntame.

Ella tomó aire y comenzó con su historia. Le comentó cuándo habían comenzado aquellos sueños y cómo había descubierto que eran premoniciones.

-No entiendo. ¿Dijiste que no tenías hermanos?-interrumpió él.

-Esa respuesta facilita toda la explicación. Vi morir a Mio un millar de veces en mis sueños antes que sucediera. No lo comprendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La había visto morir de numerosas maneras, pero siempre había algo que cambiaba e impedía que muriese de aquella manera. Finalmente no pude cambiarlo la última vez…

Él la abrazó con fuerza, ella se aferró a él.

-Disculpa, no tenía idea…

-No debías por qué saberlo. Nadie en mi familia sabe lo de mis sueños. Todos creen que la muerte de Mio fue una fatalidad, cuando en realidad… yo la mate-sentenció.

-Tú no hiciste nada parecido. Eres una buena mujer, incapaz de hacerle daño a otra persona.

-No me conoces-lo refutó casi al borde de las lágrimas-Yo pude impedir que ella fuese a aquel terrible lugar, de no ser por mí, ella aún seguiría viva, si no hubiese ignorado ese sueño.

-Eras muy pequeña, no podías hacer nada…

-No era pequeña, tenía ya nueve años. Había podido evitar su muerte muchas veces antes…

-…Entonces morir era su destino-la interrumpió cruelmente-Tu la salvaste tantas veces como pudiste, entonces morir era su destino. Todo ocurre por algo…

Quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Ella evitaba por todos los medios no llorar. Siempre había sentido una terrible culpa por no haber podido impedir la muerte de su hermana mayor.

En todo el tiempo que ella se había quedado allí, él no se había alejado de ella ni por un instante. No solo quería protegerla, sino también hacerla sentir mejor. Había nacido en ella un nuevo y extraño sentimiento para con él –el cual ella atribuía a la mezcla de simpatía y tensión sexual entre ellos-. Le gustaba sentirse protegida, aunque en su interior supiera que el motivo era porque la necesitaba para sus planes.

-Últimamente mis sueños se han vuelto más violentos-agregó luego del silencio.

-¿Puedes cambiar éste?

-Esta vez no depende de mí… no lo sé, daría todo por poder cambiarlo.

Sin poderlo evitar más lo abrazó con más fuerza, colgándose de su cuello. Comenzó a llorar violentamente.

-Por tenerme aquí todo será terrible. Lo he visto-lloró desconsoladamente-¡Por favor, si quieres mantener a todos los que te rodean a salvo, por favor deshazte de mi!

-¿Des…deshacerme? ¿A qué te refieres?-si él no podría tocarle un pelo aunque quisiera.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo… mátame, échame, pero por favor aléjame de aquí. Aléjate de mí…

-¿Soy… yo quien muere en tu sueño?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Ella asintió lentamente-No quiero alejarme de ti-agregó luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-la interrumpió él-Te quiero aquí conmigo-sentenció.

No sabía si todo aquello que le había dicho había sido verdad, pero lo único que sabía, era que la quería con ella sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?**_

_**Quiero perdirles disculpas por eso. Este año ha sido una locura, y mi tiempo en la computadora escaso :S. Pero prometo ponerme al día en esta época de vacaciones facultativas!**_

_**Mientras Rangiku lucha por no sentir nada por su captor –estando convencida que él solo la cuida por su plan-; la barrera de hielo de Toushiro se va derritiendo poco a poco, y va naciendo en él una imperiosa necesidad por protegerla :3.**_

_**Y respecto a los sueños de nuestra protagonista ¡Menudo problema tienen en puerta el Diamond Dust! ¿Estará Toushiro dispuesto a hacer peligrar todo lo que estuvo preparando estos años solo por una mujer? ¿O es solo lo que dice ahora y cambiará de opinión? Tantas cosas pueden pasar en estos momentos…**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por suscribirse a la historia. Sé que lo digo siempre, pero me llena de alegría ver que disfrutan de ella, y que les interesa seguirla :D. Ahora procedo a responder cada uno de los reviews:**_

_**-Gambacho: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me llena de alegría que te haya gustado la historia :).**_

_**-Samarripa: ¡Mi Buena amiga, Samarripa! Qué alegría saber de ti.**_

_**Mea alegra que te haya gustado el capituloo :). Sí, sé que cometí un delito imperdonable matando a Rukia, luego me arrepentí, pero quería por lo menos dar a entender que Rukia y Renji estaban juntos (aunque fue medio cruel mi manera de insinuarlo, jaja).**_

_**La pobre de Rangiku será quien pagará todos los platos rotos de Gin con Toushiro lamentablemente! Esperemos que tenga paciencia suficiente como para abrir su corazón con ella, por lo que podrás ver por sus halagos tiene la sangre helada –Debe ser así, porque al igual que a ti, me encantan los chicos malos, como a todas, jaja-.**_

_**Por lo menos allí tiene Rangiku quien la proteja –por ahora, jaja-; pero como bien has dicho, el problema es ¿¡Quién lo protegerá a él?! Todos sabemos lo sanguinario que puede ser Gin cuando se enoja**_  
_**Rangiku resulta ser una terrible malcriada, pero el contacto con la sencillez de Toushiro la hará cambiar, estoy segura que sacará lo mejor de sí. Cuando tuve que elegir una profesión con todo lo que ella habla fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió, jajaja,**_

_**Hitsugaya ya comienza teniendo problemas con la reacción de su cuerpo :3, y ella tampoco es de piedra, también comienza a reaccionar –muajaja-.**_

_**Hisagi en esta ocasión será bueno (aunque me costó que no se le insinuara a Rangiku, pero le es leal a su "taichou" que en este caso es Toushiro, pero hay con él una historia detrás que se irá revelando de a poco :O).**_

_**Nada me haría más feliz que recibir un review tuyo por capítulo! Así que no debes pedir disculpar, yo debería agradecerte!**_

_**-Guest: Muchas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos! Espero que te agrade como continúa la historia :)**_  
_**-Roxy10: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Todos queremos ver cuánto aguantará Toushiro y su caballerosidad ;) ¡Gracias a ti por el review :D!**_

_**-Nico Max: ¡Me emocionó ver un review tan largo! Me alegra que te guste como se está desarrollando la historia :), por lo pronto los problemas se darán entre ellos dos… ¡Después vendrán problemas más grandes! Y no te preocupes que –aunque me cuesta redactarlo, jaja- tendrá el correspondiente lemmon ;) -¡Uy Spoiler! Jaja-.**_

_**Me ponen muy contenta tus palabras! El poder alegrar tu día solo con mi historia ya me hace muy feliz :D.**_

_**Disculpa por la demora en subir este capítulo :(. Y el próximo capítulo irá dedicado a ti :D. ¡Qué viva el hitsumatsu!**_

_**Bueno, prometo que el próximo capítulo llegará antes de fin de año. Por lo pronto, les deseo una muy feliz navidad, que la pasen rodeados de sus seres queridos y comiendo muchas cosas deliciosas :3**_

_**¡Qué sean muy felices! Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia :D.**_

_**Nos leemos antes de fin de año, ¡Cuidense mucho :D!**_

_**Beso grande!**_


End file.
